Second Chance
by 3ndless
Summary: Life is a precious thing, and he was given a second chance after dying in one world and being reborn in another. But everything comes at a price as his new found happiness is taken from him by creatures known as Grimm. With a new world filled with dangers at every turn, he must learn to adapt and learn how to control his new found powers. And this time, things would be different.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello, to cut things short. I am dropping Dark Descent due to me writing it while drinking( Don't drink and write guys) and because I want to expand it into something else while with what I had wouldn't coincide with what I wanted to write. So welcome to the revised RWBY Second Chance!**_

* * *

><p>It was cold. I can feel the rain pelting me over and over again. Why was I in such pain again? Oh that's right, there was a truck. The driver had fallen asleep at the wheel. He was coming towards me…no he was going to hit these kids nearby.<p>

I, I tried to call out to them but they couldn't hear me from the sound over the rain. I ran towards them grabbing the first by the collar and throwing him back before shoving the other two out of the way but I lost my footing because of the wet ground beneath me and then.

I was dying.

I tried to open my eyes but I could barely open one of them, but when I did all I saw were silhouettes. I saw this light shine in my eyes which blinded me so I closed my eye again.

So this was it, this was how it ended for me. I couldn't move or even speak.

In my mind I had a moment where everything seemed to flash before my eyes like they say in the movies. I saw myself just a few hours earlier in the morning. I was kicked out of my own home by my siblings. They didn't like that I stayed out home and did nothing but play games.

Our parents told me many times for me to get a job and get out but I didn't listen though I did have a job but it was a low pay low standards type of job. One that required little amount of work.

And I had my reason for doing things my way I did them but at the same time, I paid my rent and did my part of keeping the house tidy. But no matter how much I did I was still the black sheep of the family, my own father and mother giving me looks of disgust when they saw me. And even my siblings were embarrassed to say they were related to me.

We had never gotten along and as the years went on a wall was built around me and them. And earlier when I last saw them, I may have said some things I shouldn't have and then they beat me up.

Deep down I couldn't find the will to strike back at them, no matter how much I hated them, they my brothers and sisters so I just took it all before they tossed me outside with anything in the cold rain with nothing by the clothes on my back and whatever was in my pockets.

And after all that, I find myself here. On the ground dying after saving some kids that were to bust fighting with each other to see a truck heading right for them.

With one last breath I had one though in my mind.

"I wish I could just start over…just one more time…I wouldn't have any regrets."

But instead of enteral darkness that I thought it was going to be, I saw something else. It was something a bright light that blinded me as slowly opened my eyes and though it was hard to make out I could see two people in front of me. I didn't know who they were or why they were smiling at me when my vision cleared up.

But they opened their mouths but I didn't understand what they were saying and when I opened mine to answer back, I couldn't.

When I tried to move, I felt as if my body was being held down by something.

And it didn't take me long to realize that my body had shrunk, shrunk to something much smaller then what I was just before I woke up.

I was a baby again. I don't know how or why but I looked down at my naked self and I was an infant.

From that moment on, I didn't know what was going on but for some reason, whether it was an act of god or that final wish of mine being answered. I had been reborn into the body of a new born baby boy.

And one thing was for certain, I was alive, and I knew I was going to do things differently from here on out. It was a new beginning and I wasn't going to have any Regrets.

This was my second chance and I was going make that this time things were going different.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tbc.<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

Second Chance: Growing Pains

* * *

><p><em>By the time I was 1 year old, I had learned to walk on my own, by the time I was 2, I learned who to understand the language of this world. It didn't take me long to find out that I wasn't on earth anymore. No this play was something else.<em>

_I didn't know the name of this world just yet but I do know that things aren't that different to the way things were on earth. There were humans here, and another race known as Faunus. Or for better words, humans that have animal like attributes such as cat ears, or horns or even claws._

_I thought it was pretty cool, but while I think that way others see them as lower beings. Even in this world there is hatred towards other races._

_But that aside, I was now 3 years old, and my name from this life is Nero, Nero Castagnier. I was the first born son of the Caster Family._

_My Birth mother in this world is named Zenith Castagnier while my father is Allen Castagnier. We lived in a large two story house that was in what I guessed was the countryside since the outside of my home was just open fields with a large village that wasn't too far away from where I lived._

_From what I learned by my mother taking me outside every now and then it was a community of many things, from traders to bakers, merchants to farmers. It was just I imagined the country side would be like._

_It was quiet and peaceful, and there wasn't much to do besides playing with the toys I had indoors which was something I didn't really take to. No, I took more to reading the many books in the study of my new home._

_Though my parents in this world thought it was cute that I was reading books that I wouldn't understand but I guess being reborn comes with a double standard. I may be a child but my mind isn't._

_I learned many things from the books I read. About this world, the Four Kingdoms, and about the Creatures of Grimm, to me they seemed to be something straight out of the Brothers Grimm series I read in my previous life but they were real in this world, and very dangerous._

_But I also learned about this group of people known as Hunters, they were the defenders of Mankind and from what I read, they were able to fight against the Grimm. Not ever hunter was the same, each one was different and unique in their own way._

_My Father and mother were both Hunters, though they both retired, one due to my father losing his ability to manifest his Aura, and the second that my mother was pregnant with me. They traveled back here to my father's hometown outside of the Four Kingdoms and they started their new lives._

_But the last thing I learned was that everyone, Hunter or not had something called a Semblance. And while I read that most Semblance's resemble their parents, when I found out mine. It was nothing like theirs._

_It was not long after I turned 5, I learned how to use my Aura because I understood the foundations of it unlike others my age, but that was also because I wasn't just a regular 5 year old. I wasn't like by many of the other kids my age, because I didn't think like they did, one down side of being an adult in a child's body._

_But somehow I was scolded for not getting along with them by my parents and somehow I was forced to join them for a day which led to them leading me into the woods to show me something cool when in reality they were going to leave me alone which didn't frighten me._

_No, what truly frightened me was the loud howl that I heard while I was alone followed by the screams of the kids that had abandoned me in the woods._

_I rushed to where I heard the screams coming from and found them trapped by a large Beowolf. Its head turned around and I felt this chill run down my spine I stared into its glowing red eyes._

_A part of me wanted to run, it was natural that my instincts would tell me to live, but I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I left them for dead. I told myself I wouldn't be like I was in my last life. I would never abandon anyone._

_Using what control I had over my Aura, I rushed towards the Grimm that ignored me and was stalking closer to the others giving me the opening to slam my fist into its back as my Aura infused fist knocked it straight into a tree stunning it for a moment as I shouted for them to run which they didn't hesitate to do._

_But the beast was getting back up and saw that its prey was running away while I stood there. It growled with anger that I helped its lunch get away so it turned its attention onto me._

_I slowly made its way closer to me as I took a few steps back as it readied to lung at me and as it did I rolled out of the way making some distance just as a rock struck it in the head dazing it long enough for me to see the two of the others had come back to help me, but I when I saw the Beowolf's head turn to them._

_I rushed over just in time to block a claw that lashed out against them. I felt a pain unlike any I had felt before as my body was thrown like a ragdoll crashing against the ground as I could hear the cries of the ones that came to help me._

_I needed to do something, I needed to move. I tried to move but my body was shutting down._

_I saw the boy holding onto his sister as they cried for help, they came back to save me and now they were going to die. I had to save them, I had to do something. I had been giving a second chance and this was how it was going to end._

_I wasn't going to let it end like this. Not this time. I needed power. I needed the strength to save them._

_I remember shouting something at the Grimm when I felt this sharp pain in my head as I reached my hand out towards them just as my Aura covered my hand and from out of nowhere this large black orb appeared in front of my hand before it started to shake uncontrollably and before I knew it, these black branch like tendrils shot out of the sphere and was heading straight to the Grimm but I blacked out just before it struck it._

_When I opened my eyes again, I was laying in my bed. I turned my head and was engulfed by a pair of arms. It was my mother's, she was crying, muttering how worried she was about me. That she thought I was dead._

_And in truth I thought I was. But what I found out later on was that the black sphere that appeared before me and just before I blacked out, it killed the Grimm saving us all. The kids that came back to save me were the ones that carried me back to the village where the other kids had told everyone about what happened and they had come to find us._

_That was when I learned that about my Semblance. It wasn't like everyone else's it was unique._

_Later after I had received a mouth full from both my parents, they were surprised to hear that I was able to use my Aura at such a young age but they just took it as I was gifted since I had somehow managed to kill a Beowolf despite not being able to control it._

_So they started to train me, I would study with my Mother doing the mornings and train with my father in the afternoon. And the rest of the day I would just spend time playing with Tidus and Leia, the brother and sister that was there when I defeated the Grimm._

_Since that day we had become good friends and would spend a lot of time together. And despite my being older than them, mentally of course, it was fun. I never got to play around like this during my previous life. My parents on earth were strict and made sure I studied more than anything to become better than others._

_Whereas my parents in this life never pushed me to do anything I didn't want to. They let me do as I pleased, and them training me and making me study was just part of what they were already doing with me. They just kicked it up a notch to see how I would take it._

_But while I was alone, I trained using my Semblance. I knew extended use of it could make anyone tired so I needed to train with it to get stronger. No, I had to get stronger. I told myself I wouldn't be weak like in my previous life. And I had already come to the conclusion that being weak wasn't going to be an option for me anymore._

_And all that happened so far seemed like a dream to me, a dream that I didn't want to wake up from. But reality is much harsher then what we believe it to be._

* * *

><p><em>-Current Day 8 Years Old-<em>

"Nero, Tidus and Leia are here."

I didn't have a chance to reply as the door to the study opened up and in walked two of the best friends I could ever ask for.

"Man, you really are an egghead you know." Tidus said entering the room.

I just closed the current book I was read and looked over to him, "Well this egghead can kick your butt, so just remember that." I told him as we both grinned at each other as he scratched the back of his head knowing that I was right.

Tidus was a blockhead but he had heart, always looking out for others and helping you if you needed. Despite being a year older than me, we were the same height but if you want to get technical like he does, then he is taller by a few inches.

Leia was my age but was a half a foot shorter, and he along with Leia had light brown hair, and he had bright blue eyes while Leia had green eyes.

"Um, I finished the book I borrowed from you Nero." I heard Leia say as I turned to see her holding said book out to me.

She was a strange one, a bit of a klutz and an oddball at times but Leia is Leia and she was loved by a lot of the villagers because she was sweet. And much like her brother she always helped out when she could.

"Did you want to read the next one in the series?" I asked her while taking the book and putting it back where it belonged while grabbing the next one and holding it out to her which she took and held it against her body shyly.

"So what brings you two over today? I thought you told me that you were going to help with the harvest before the festival tonight?" I asked them when they both looked at each other before smiling at me.

"We thought we would do something special today to celebrate!" Tidus said clapping his hand against my shoulder which stung a bit.

"And we already helped out a lot too!" Leia said as I looked at her which caused her to lower her head behind the book in her arms, "Ma and Pa told us to enjoy the rest of the day so we decided to come over here and hang out."

These two really were something else, "Alright," I told them while grabbing my bag that was hanging on the table nearby, "So what are we going to be doing today?"

They both looked at each other before looking back at me with this smile on their faces, and I couldn't help but shake the feeling that I just had to ask them.

-Sometime later on-

"You know, I still find myself questioning why I think a walk with you two is just a walk when it's not." I said while passing through a thin bush and into the open area where Tidus and Leia were waiting for me.

Tidus just laughed as I let out a deep breath, "Because you need to get out more! I mean look at you, you're all pale from staying indoors so much." He told me while I just looked down and I couldn't argue with him since he was right.

"I go outside when I have to train." I said turning my head to the side in defeat while Leia just chuckled at the both of us.

"Train at night isn't what I would call going out Nero, you need some sun!" He said throwing an arm around my shoulder and looking up at the blue sky basking in the sun's while I could hear Leia laughing at her brother, or the both of us.

"I hate to say it, but you really do stay inside for what seems like days at a time Nero." I heard Leia say and I crunched down to my knees holding onto my legs as she pat the top of my head saying, "There, there."

After my little moment we reach the place we were trying to get to.

"Now that's a view worth getting to!" Tidus said as we stopped just off a cliff that had a breath taking view of the valley and far beyond that. The lush forest just below that covered most of the ground before it opened up into a river and then just past that was the farm lands.

"Look how small the village looks from here." Leia said while I looked towards it and it was small, but fields around it made it look smaller than it actually was.

"Ok, I guess it was worth coming up here again." I said taking a seat on one of the rocks while they joined me. I reached behind me and pulled around my bag, taking out a large bundle that was wrapped and opened it to show a few slices of sandwiches that my Mother had made for me to eat.

Looking down at it, I couldn't help but feel this ping in my chest.

"Something wrong Nero?" Leia asked me since I paused.

"Huh oh no, nothing's wrong." I told her as she went back to get her lunch.

I looked back down at the food and I felt loved. My Mother in this world we more of a mother then the other one I had and I felt happy knowing this. Call me a momma's boy but I was one.

"Thanks for the meal!" I announced while they took out their lunches which were about the same as mine only Tidus had a large chicken leg while Leia had a sandwich and a few other small snacks on the side.

We ate our food and just talked for a while until the sun was about to start set and we gathered out things and started back down the trail. But on our way back down, I couldn't help but shake this off feeling in my gut.

"Hey? Did they start the bon fire early this year or is it just me?" Leia asked as we all looked towards the village that was still a ways away from where we were.

"No, that's not till later on." Tidus said while scratching his head.

"Something doesn't feel right." I said making them both look back towards me, "I don't know what it is but I have this feeling something bad is happening." I saw that they both had the same feeling I had right now.

"Come on, we should hurry back." Tidus said as we picked up the pace.

But while we were moving I noticed something, "Hold on," I said as we stopped and they both turned to me, "Do you guys hear that?" I asked while Leia put a hand behind her ear.

"I don't hear anything?" She said to and I nodded.

"That's right, there's nothing. Not a sound." I said giving Tidus this look as he reached behind him and pulled out a short sword that he kept just in case we needed it.

I kept quiet while Tidus kept his guard up and Leia stood between the both of us keeping an eye out for anything. It was getting darker by the second and making it harder for us to see.

But then I heard a soft rustle behind me to which I turned around and saw something moving in the bushes. I waited and watched the same bush before a faint red glow appeared from behind its leaves.

"Get down!" I shouted as a large shadow leapt from the bushes just barely missed Tidus while I grabbed Leia and moved her out of the way.

"It's a Beowolf!" Tidus shouted as said Grimm turned around and snarled at us.

I heard more movement coming from the bushes around us, "It's not alone." I said as more Beowolf's appeared, their red eyes glowing in the darkness.

"Shit." I muttered under my breath, "Something tells me that that fire isn't for the festival, Tidus. Take Leia and run back to the Village. I'll take care of these ones." I said but I felt Leia grip on me tighten slightly as Tidus shifted over and grabbed her hand.

"Leia, let's go!" He told her but she didn't let go of me.

"No, Nero you can't take them all on your own."

I looked back and saw the frightened look on her face, "Don't worry about me, I can hold my own against a few Beowolf's." I told her as I saw her eyes dart behind me.

As if on instinct this black aura appeared around my body before I turned around and slammed my fist into the head of a Beowolf that tried to get the jump on me but it was rejected by my aura induced punch that sent it flying back into the pack behind it.

"Go! Now!" I shouted as I pulled out a red crystal and crushed it into dust that covered my hand just as I slammed it into the ground and a pillar of flames spurted from the ground forming a barrier between me and them.

"Let's go Leia!" I heard Tidus shout from the other side of the flames while I could hear Leia shouting out my name but Tidus wouldn't let her come back. He knew that I could hold my own against a group of Beowolf's if I was to use that.

"Ok," I closed my eyes and raised my right hand focusing my Aura around it as it coated my entire hand in black before I felt I something taking form. I could feel this headache starting to form but I pushed it aside for right now as the small black ball started to expand into this large black sphere that floated just off my fingertips.

I didn't know if this was my Semblance or not, in truth I didn't know what this thing was but I remember reading a manga with something like this before and its name was.

"Melchsee's Door." At the call of its name the sphere shook slightly as if answering to its name.

I looked towards the first Beowolf that tried to get the jump on me and pushed my hand out towards it as the sphere went flying at it. Only when it touched the Grimm it went straight through its body leaving this gaping hole where it touched the Grimm.

"It devours everything it touches, no matter what it is." I said as the Grimm's body fell to the ground in a lifeless pile of remains. The sphere returned to my side while the other Grimm took to being more cautious as they circled around me thinking that they had me cornered, and without a moment's notice they all charged towards me.

But I just shook my head, "That won't work either." I held my hand out as the sphere began to shake violently before it started to move from side to side just before it exploded in a burst of speed as it started to spin around me creating this large barrier that devoured anything that touched it.

And the Grimm willingly continued to charge towards me.

Once I stopped hearing anything, I held my hand out as the out of control sphere slowly came to a stop in front of me before I clenched my fist and it shattered into a plume of black mist.

I knelt down and held my head for moment, "That still drains me a bit." I took a moment to steady myself before looked at the destruction that was leftover. The mashed up remains of most of the Beowolf's that tried to attack me and the earth that had been absorbed into the sphere so that it could make that shield around me.

"Melchsee's Door, it's a scary ability to have. This much and I'm not even trying to use its full potential." Getting back up I moved away from the battle ground and looked towards the large plume of smoke that lite up from the fire in the distance.

In my head I could only wonder what was going on. A part of me thought that it was just my imagination playing tricks on me. But this feeling I was getting my stomach was getting worse by the minute.

"I need to hurry." Without resting I started to run back towards the village. Hoping that Tidus and Leia got back safe, and that everyone else was alright.

But if I only knew the truth of what was about to come, my worst thoughts were about to become a reality.

-_**TBC**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Time for things to get a bit heated up.<strong>_

_**Nero Castagnier – Previous died on earth and was given a second chance in another world.**_

_**Current age – 8**_

_**Semblance –Melchsee's Door, if anyone has read Psyren then you know that his belongs to Ageha Yoshina. It is a mass of pure energy that consumes and devours all and eradicates any physical matter it touches. When it builds up enough mass its shoots out tree like branches that will attack anything in its path. Nero still has trouble using this ability but in time he will learn to control it.**_

_**Aura Color – Black**_

_**Facts – He has pitch black hair and icy blue eyes and large scar over his chest where he was struck by a Beowolf when he was younger.**_

_**Just a few things about him that I will be adding in every now and then. **_


	3. Chapter 3

Second Chance: Youth

* * *

><p>"You got to be kidding me…" I said as I broke through the tree line only to see that all my worries were for not as the village wasn't on fire.<p>

"Nero!" I heard Leia called out to me as I turned to see her running towards me along with a few villagers and Tidus in tow.

I felt a rush of relief knowing that they had gotten back safely, "What happened?" I asked as they stopped in front of me. I noticed a few of the adults had some weapons in hands probably on their way to come help me.

"Some of the kids had gotten their hands on some dust and were playing around and a shed caught on fire which led to a stack of woods that was next to it being caught in the fire." One of the villagers told me which made me laugh.

I literally laughed and fell backwards while the rest of them looked at me as if I had just lost it.

But once I was finished with my little episode, I wiped the tears from my eyes and looked up to them, "Sorry," I said still laughing slightly, "I was scared that something bad had happened but to find out that it was really over nothing. It's just funny to me."

The others started to laugh a bit to since they understood where I was coming from. Leia and Tidus had the same feeling I was having right now since they arrived in a panic that was misplaced.

"Did you take care of the Grimm Nero?" Tidus asked me as he helped me from the ground.

I nodded to him, "I took care of them." He gave me this look before he was moved aside and Leia was looking over me.

"Are you hurt? Did they hit you anywhere?" Leia asked me as she looked over my body in a worried manner.

From what I knew she wanted to be a nurse when she grew up so she had taken to learning some first aid. And it helped since Tidus and I trained together so we would get hurt from time to time so it kept her on the ball.

"I'm fine Leia, really. They didn't even get close enough to touch me." I tried to tell her but she still looked over me until she was satisfied.

After she was done she looked up to me and saw how close she was to me and I saw her face turn red before she gave a small 'Eep' before jumping back, "Sorry." She said shyly as I just shook my head.

"It's fine." I knew how she got when someone was hurt, she had sort of a one track mind but that's what made Leia, Leia.

I heard some snickers coming from my side and turned to see everyone had this grin on their faces.

"Oh, don't mind us."

"Yeah, keep going."

"So when's the wedding?"

They all joked but I saw Leia's expression when our eyes met and she exploded into a tomato.

'_No, she can't really like me? Can she?' _I thought to myself as she shouted out.

"I'm sorry!" She cried as she ran back towards the village while everyone just laughed at the scene.

"Well, this is unexpected." I whispered to myself. But I noticed something when I looked towards Tidus.

He was giving me this strange look that sent a chill down my spine before he turned and started walking away without a single word to me.

I felt a hand clap my on my shoulder as one of the men was grinning to me, "Come on, you can tell us about what happened on the way back. Your Parents are going to want to hear this!" He said as I told them what happened.

I didn't like boasting, but I didn't lie to them either. I told them what happened minus the part of my power that I could use. I didn't want anyone knowing about that just yet.

But that night the village celebrated and despite it being the harvest festival I was praised by most of the villagers and even thanked by Tidus and Leia's parents for making sure they got home safe.

And my parents couldn't be prouder of me, but I noticed something off with Tidus. He was watching me from afar, but I knew he was looking at me. I didn't know why but I didn't think much of it at the time.

* * *

><p>-2 Weeks Later-<p>

"You need to move faster! Don't think, react! Rely on your instincts and let your body do the rest!" My father shouted to me as he swung his sword, a large Katana that was called, "Tenrou," Heavenly Wolf. It was like a traditional Japanese sword but it was still inside of its sheath. It looked old and worn out but I didn't know if it was since I had never seen the blade. Old worn out wrappings kept it locked in place.

And right now he was training me. Ever since I was younger and learned to use my Aura, I asked for him to train me more. I wanted to get stronger and he was willing to teach me.

"Tch," I clicked my tongue as I blocked his sword with my own which was just a practice sword but the force behind his swing was enough to send shocks through my entire arms and lock my hands in place giving him enough time to get in close and knock me off balance.

Only it didn't happen as I waited until he was just about to hit me as I used my smaller body to get around his and slam the hilt of my sword into his back using his move against him as it threw him off balance and gave me an opening to place my sword at the back of his neck.

"I win old man." I said with enough confidence but it was quickly broken when I felt something pressing against my stomach.

"You may of won but at what cost?" He said as I removed my weapon and he removed the short dagger that was against my stomach only to show a hole where the blade had been.

"Mother is going to be mad again." I told him as he just chuckled.

"She'll forgive me. And you're getting better are reading your opponents movements but don't get cocky, even near death your opponent can still deliver a deadly blow." He told me and I took that into accord.

Everything taught me I took in like a sponge. I knew that he couldn't be a Hunter anymore, but that didn't mean he wasn't strong enough to hold his own. Without his Aura my father could still take on an Ursa Major and come out with a single scratch.

He said it takes years to hones ones skills, and over the past three years I had done just that. I took each day in stride and learned as much as I could from him, Tidus helped me go over most of what I learned and it helped since he wanted to learn how to fight too.

His parents were against it at first but after what happened they decided to let him join in on my training, and my father was happy to gain a second disciple. Though he would only be serious when it was just the two of us.

But lately I hadn't seen Tidus around as much. And when I would go to see him and Leia, she would tell me that he went off on his own today which left the two of us alone. Not that it wasn't already awkward but it was still fun to just talk with her.

After finishing up we made our way back home and just as got inside and stopped in my father's room.

"Father, could I hold onto your sword?" I asked him as he looked to me before looking back to his sword.

It was something he held in high regards. It was like a part of him and it had been in our family for many generations from what he told me.

"I don't see why not, but you know the rules." He told me as he held the sword out towards me.

Nodding to him I took the sword in hand, it was heavier then it seemed, but using my Aura I was able to hold it up.

"Good, I'll be inside if you need me. And try not to break it, ok?" He joked while letting out a quick laugh before leaving the room.

Once he was gone, I looked down at the sword in hand and I sat down crossing my legs and held it up.

Ever since I was younger, I felt something strange from this sword. It was as if there was something drawing me towards it, and for the life of me I couldn't figure out why.

"Why is it I can't figure you out?" I asked myself as I placed the sword down on my lap.

I brushed my hand over the worn out wrappings that was keeping the sword locked in its sheath.

"Father told me that you have been in our family for generations, and one day you will belong to me." I said placing a hand on its handle and sheath, "I don't know what lays in store for us but I do know that when the time comes I hope that you will watch over me." I said as sort of a prayer, it was a strange thing to say to a sword but one thing I learned in my time here in Remnant. Nothing is as it seems.

I closed my eyes and felt something change.

And when I opened my eyes, the world around me had changed. It lost its color, the sky through the window had become black while the room had become a light shade of grey, and my body had turned white with this astral look about it.

And then I looked up to see something staring back at me. Its white astral body, its red eyes locked into mine and for a moment I felt this ease, I knew it wasn't going to hurt me. But I felt power coming from these creature, this large white wolf before me.

But when I blinked the world around me had returned to its nature color and everything was back to the way it was just before I closed my eyes.

It was like waking up from a dream that was realistic, and for a moment I was confused as to what just happened but then I looked down at the sword in my lap and thought, '_Could that of been_?' I thought to myself before I heard my Mother calling to me.

"Nero! Get cleaned up, it's almost time for dinner!" I heard her shout which confused me since that it was wasn't even close to dinner time.

But when I looked at the time, two hours had past.

I looked at the sword as I put it back in my father's room.

"Please continue to watch over me."

To me, this time of my life here was something I had wished for.

I had a family that loved me, friends that I could talk and do things with almost every day, and something that I never felt I had in my precious life.

A place I could call home.

And I was going to do my best to protect it and everyone in it.

But if I only knew that my peaceful life was just a façade. Everything was going to change, and nothing would be the same.

* * *

><p>-<em><strong>TBC<strong>_

_**-Sneak peek**_

"_**Why are you doing this? This isn't like you!"**_

"_**You made me do this! You think that I wanted to do this! It's all your fault! Everything is your fault!" **_

"_**You can't do this!"**_

"_**Oh yes I can, just watch me."**_

_**Next Chapter: Lost Innocence**_


End file.
